best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Heatstroke" by Calvin Harris, Pharrell Williams, Young Thug, and Ariana Grande
"Heatstroke" is a song by Calvin Harris, Young Thug, Pharrell Williams, and Ariana Grande. It was apart of the album Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1 and was praised for it's peaceful tune. Lyrics Won't you please Slow it down? I'm tryna talk to you, darlin' Tryna walk with you, darlin' Do you hear me? And no-no-no-no-nobody can stop it The love you got from me And every time, I look out at my seat today They chase, they flash they flash, yes Tell me how you feel right now 'Cause all I wanna do is keep it real right now I'm tryna beat it up, Beat Pills right now Athletic in the sheets, I got skills right now Break bread with some red baby hair Ballin' in the club, Ace of Spades, yeah Pop that bitch and spray it like 'Raid' Yellow diamonds on you like a glass of lemonade QB, I'll throw it Teeth white, Newports I want knees like shorts 80 thousand dollar Birkin bag in the Porsche I'm tryna fuck with you 'til we on life support I'll split it with you if we get half of Michael Jordan No toilet tissue, I shit on niggas 'cause life is short (facts) No passport to go with me, I had to get deported Release, let go, and have a good time Have a good, have a good time, yeah Have a good, have a good time Release, let go, and have a good time Let's have a good, have a good time, yeah When you do things like this And you set me free How can anyone get tired? When you do things like this And you set me free I think I've just been inspired Oh babe Jeffery! Brand new chapter of a real you She got every red bottom like a baboon Hunnid' bottles in the club, real one room Girl you gotta keep up with a boss move King of the jungle, tycoon Everybody thinking that's a cartoon We just wanna party, way back in the war room Do you want some? No I don't, son Tryna watch me ballin', do you want money? I'm just tryna turn up, tryna work something Shawty suck the dick good, she wanna fuck it first Hey mista, you a rat burn Good hair down her back Rich nigga, I like 'em ratchet Fuck it up, throw it back No shave, Brazilian wax Release, let go, and have a good time Have a good, have a good time, yeah Have a good, have a good time Release, let go, and have a good time Have a good, have a good time, yeah When you do things like this And you set me free How can anyone get tired? When you do things like this And you set me free I think I've just been inspired When you do things like this And you set me free, boy How can anyone get tired? When you do things like this And you set me free I think I've just been inspired Hey, hey I could sweat like this all night Oh, heatstroke, oh I think you opened my eyes Why It Rocks #Very peaceful and tropical beat. #Ariana Grande's part is really soothing. #Once again Calvin Harris provides us with another good song. #Amazing lyrics. #Pharrell and Young Thug's parts are amazing. Category:2010s Category:Pharrell Williams Songs Category:Electronic Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists